Chemistry of Love
by LenxRinKagamine
Summary: Ritsu x Mio fanfiction. One-shot, and kinda short. Hope you enjoy!


Heeeeeey! I'm back, yo! Not with the other fanfiction, but with a new one. One-shot this time. Mitsu, yuri, lesbian, whatever. This is my fave pairing from K-ON! Awww... I so very love Ritsu! " Okay, don't tell this to my girlfriend. She'll kill me "

**Note:** Of course I own K-On! :P Okay, you've got me... I don't T^T

Hope you like it, yo! Review... onegaaaaai?

OK... STORY STARTO!

* * *

«Ricchaaaan!» Yui shouted at Ritsu as she ran down the road leading to their school. "Richaaaaaan! Wait!"

Ritsu turned to face Yui. She smiled.

"Ohayou, Yui!" she greeted her friend.

"You're early this morning" said Yui panting.

The drummer nodded. "Hai, today's the announcement of our scores! Remember the chemistry test?"

Yui gave a confused glance to Ritsu while she was still trying to catch her breath. "Yeah… but… you hate chemistry… and you are usually whimpering when we are about to be announced our scores."

"Iie! Not this time, yo!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure I've reached at least an 80% this time!"

Yui smiled and clapped her hands once "Omedetou! Richaaaan!" she kissed her friend's forehead and hugged her tightly. The hyperactive drummer pouted instantly.

"Don't kiss my forehead…" she said disappointed.

Yui pinched Ritsu's cheek. "Okay! C'mon! We gotta hurry!"

Ritsu sighed. Before she had understood it, she was being dragged to school by Yui.

'_Yui-chan… Dammit… I hate it when she treats me like I'm a 10-year-old…'_ Ritsu thought.

They got into the classroom straight away. They sat down and waited for the professor to come. Mugi was talking with Yui, as Mio was revising; she wanted to be sure she had forgotten no detail.

Ritsu at this time was staring at Mio. Her beloved one looked so cute studying and smiling as she answered correctly every single question she was posing to herself. Ritsu was smiling like an idiot.

'_Mio-chan… my cute Mio-chan'_ she sighed.

Mio closed the book and took a glance of her friends. Yui had started talking about the awesome rice balls Ui had made the previous night. Mugi was listening to her, smiling and closing her eyes, trying to imagine the food. Mio's glance fell on Ritsu. She blushed in no time, when she realized that Ritsu was staring back at her. She bent her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. Ritsu grinned…

_And then the tall drummer approached the shy beauty… she kissed her slightly on the lips and asked her 'Will you share the rest of your life with me, my love?' The shy beauty smiled and answered 'Yes… I promise that I will always be by your side… holding your hand… helping you and living with you… Always…'_

Ritsu blinked twice. _'Damn, this fantasy again…'_ she sighed, but she soon snapped out of it, as she saw the chemistry teacher entering the classroom. Every student stood up and greeted the Sensei.

"Ohayou Kawamura-sensei" everybody bowed down.

"Ohayou. Sit down, please" he said and he placed his suitcase on his desk. "As you remember, today I'll be announcing your scores. I have to admit that most of you did really well…" he opened the suitcase and took out a file. In this file there were 25 papers, each one with a name, chemistry exercises and a mark on it.

Ritsu's heart was racing. She was waiting for this test. Besides, it was a good opportunity to show off to Mio. She'd be the center of the 'shy beauty's attention.

"Miyazaki Hikari" the professor called the student. She stood up and the teacher walked to her. He gave her the paper. "Well done" he said proudly. The student bowed down and smiled. She had got a 95%. She was merely pleased.

"Manabe Nodoka" the professor told again. He walked to Nodoka. "Excellent, as always" he said proudly, as Nodoka smiled and bowed down in respect for her tutor.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kawamura-sensei" she said.

The teacher nodded and continued his work. "Hirasawa Yui?" Yui stood up, fear in her eyes. "H- Hai?" The teacher walked to her. "You could have done better…" he left the test on Yui's desk and turned his back. Yui looked down. It was there on her desk: her test, marked with red pen. She slowly laid her eyes on it.

"Eighty per ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!" she exclaimed and she rushed to Kawamura-sensei. A few moments later the teacher was in Yui's tight hug. Everybody started laughing at Yui and the blushed teacher.

Ritsu grinned. _'Ara… Yui will never change…'_ she looked at Mio again. Before she understood the teacher was calling her name. She shook her head and she stood up. The teacher sighed. Ritsu had lost her confidence by looking at the professor's face. Her smile faded and she fell down to her chair when she saw the mark.

"What's it Ritsu?" said Mio worried. Ritsu's eyes were brimming with tears. "Ri- Ritsu?" said Mio again. She stood up, walked to her friend and hugged her shoulders. She looked at the mark written on the paper. "Oh… I- I'm sorry Ritsu…" Ritsu shook her head, wiping the tears off her face. "It's okay… It's just a 60%... I'm okay with that." She tried to smile, but she failed. Mio smiled sweetly at her. "It is okay, _my_ Ritsu." Ritsu looked at her friend. Mio was so beautiful. And Ritsu… she was so in love with her. She came closer to Mio's face. Mio's heart started racing. 'Ricchan' was one inch away from her face. The students weren't looking at them; they were all looking at the teacher giving those damn papers… So, they were 'alone'. Could this mean that…

Ritsu capped Mio's cheek; she gulped and came even closer. Mio, on the other hand was blushing to death. She felt her eyes closing and she was about to surrender to Ritsu. She loved her, since they were kids. But as years went by, she realized it wasn't just a friendly love. It was something more than that.

The short drummer closed her eyes and placed her lips onto her beloved's skin. Moments later she stopped her kissing and looked at Mio. "Thanks a lot, friend." Mio gulped. She nodded and returned to her sit, deeply flushed. Ritsu grinned, even in this hard moment. _'Her cheeks are so soft…I wish I could kiss them more often'_

_

* * *

_

The lesson passed quickly. The second hour seemed like five minutes as the teacher was Sawako, known as "C.L.S." (Constantly Late Spinster). She didn't come on time, plus she wanted organize some files, so the children were just chatting with each other. As for the third hour, it was a math one. Ritsu was sleeping, Mio was thinking of Ritsu while trying to take down notes, Yui was harassing Nodoka, and Mugi was trying to write some lyrics for the band's new song. As for the rest of the school day, thanks to one teacher who was sick, the students didn't have neither fourth, nor fifth, nor sixth hour, so they were free to go home. They were lucky that day.

"Ritsu?" Mio hold her best friend's hand blushing.

"Nani?" she answered.

"Ano… do you wanna accompany me to my house? Mugi left and Yui stayed back with Azusa. I'm alone, so I thought-"

"Yes. Let's go." The drummer smiled. They started walking.

"You know, I'm glad to see you smiling. The test was…"

"Don't talk about it. It kinda hurts…"

"Gomennasai."

"It's okay"

"Ritsu…"

All of the sudden, Ritsu hugged Mio.

"Ritsu…" she hugged back and closed her eyes. She released the hug. "Do you wanna come over?"

"Hai, thanks… I'll call my mom..."

"Okay."

* * *

After half an hour the two girls were at Mio's house. Mio opened the door said a quick "hi" and dragged Ritsu to her room. They talked about the test, which made Ritsu feel better. Later they had lunch, and after the two girls did their homework (okay, mostly Mio, since Ritsu was either sleeping or copying from Mio's notebook) and gossiped their teachers (famous hobby for teenage girls), they lied next to each other on Mio's bed and thought about the funny facts that happened since those two met. Both were laughing really hard.

"A- and when I punched that bully cuz he was making fan of your pants?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Oh, my , you're right!" Mio laughed back in response. "I love way you are always there for me" she smiled to her friend warmly.

Ritsu smiled sweetly. She caressed Mio's cheek and Mio blushed. "And I love the way you blush, Mio-chan."

Mio blushed even more. "Th- Thanks…"

"You are so cute…"

Mio gulped. "Y- you are cuter than me."

"Iie… you are _the perfect_."

"I- I'm not…"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Ritsu! I'm not cute!"

Ritsu lied on top of Mio leaning towards her. "Mio-chan. You are…"

Mio was fossilized. She could feel Ritsu's warmth on her body. She could almost feel her breath.

"Ri- Ritsu…" she half-closed her eyes.

"Mio… Mio…" she came even closer. "Mio… I don't love the way you blush, nor the way you smile. I adore them; I adore _you_."

Mio gulped. "Ritsu… Ritsu, I love you. I'm in love with you."

Ritsu was shocked. She stayed still until Mio broke the silence . "S- say something… I- I've just confessed. You can't be like-" she stopped. Ritsu was smiling.

"My Mio…" she leaned towards her best friend and gave her the best kiss ever. It was an affectionate, a gentle one. Their lips meeting and exchanging warmth.; those bodies' warmth. Ritsu capped Mio's left cheek before continuing and deepening the kiss. Mio opened slightly her mouth and let Ritsu's tongue enter and explore her mouth. Ritsu moaned in pleasure, making Mio more turned on than she was.

After a while they released the kiss. They looked each other deeply in the eyes and both smiled.

"I love you." Said Ritsu. "I've been in love with you since we entered high school.

Mio winked. "I own you… I've been in love with you since kindergarten."

"Damn… Always quicker than me…"

Mio giggled.

"At least I'm still good at chemistry, ne Mio-chan?"

"Well, Ritsu… Organic chemistry, I don't know. Love chemistry, for sure" she smiled

Ritsu smirked. "How about Kiss chemistry?"

Mio placed her index finger on her chin, pretending thinking. "Hmm… I don't know… May I take a second test?"

Ritsu smirked more. "Sure!"

"Arigatou, Tainaka-sensei. You are the best chemistry sensei ever!" Mio complimented her.

"Iie! _Love_ _Chemistry _sensei!"

Mio sighed smiling. "Hai, hai. Agreed! Ano... Kiss me now, won't you?"


End file.
